


Just Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All great relationships begin with Coffee, Gen, I really like Coffee, I'LL PAY YOU, Someone send me Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was coffee. Just coffee.<br/>That's what you thought it was, when he knocked your fresh cup of Starbucks all over your desk and apologized and apologized until you had to stop him and tell him it was fine. Just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the biggest cup of Starbucks black coffee in the free world.

It was coffee. Just coffee.  
That's what you thought it was, when he knocked your fresh cup of Starbucks all over your desk and apologized and apologized until you had to stop him and tell him it was fine. Just fine. 

It was just coffee when he offered to take you for a new one, right now, and insisted that you come or he'd feel bad all day.

It was just coffee when Lindsay gave him a knowing wink, and said that she'd clean up your stuff while you were gone.

It was just coffee when he ordered you the biggest damn cup of coffee that you had ever seen, and it was still just coffee when you told him to share it with you, and you could see him almost blushing.

It was just coffee when you were sat at the same table three hours later, and the sun had gone down and Geoff was going to kill you tomorrow, but tonight you were fine.

It was just coffee when you left at almost midnight, almost a quarter of the cup left, and he offers to walk you home, and it was still just coffee when you were laying alone and awake in bed with enough caffeine in your veins to kill a horse.

It was just coffee the day after, when you both went for another cup of boiled water and pure caffeine, this time ordering a much smaller one, but you still insisting that he share it with you.

It was just coffee the day after, and the day after that, and every day until Christmas when you spent the day together at his, talking to your families on the phone and quietly feeding each other turkey.

It was just coffee on his birthday, with you carrying the cake while everyone else sang in tone-deaf voices, and you handed him a gift wrapped pot of coffee beans the size of a dog with your name written on the label and three carefully drawn kisses underneath.

It was just coffee when he spent the night at yours, sleeping on the couch after a long night of streaming on the Twitch account you both shared. It was just coffee when he awkwardly tried to kiss you, and you awkwardly kissed back, and the both of you awkwardly kissed together in the doorway to your room, and it was still just coffee when you woke with your arms around each other the day after.

It was just coffee when the internet saw pictures of the two of you holding hands at PAX and it was still just coffee when you read the first fan fiction about the two of you, quietly smiling to yourself.

It was just Coffee when he proposed to you during AHWU, and it was just coffee that made you almost scream yes and jump up and down and hug and kiss his stupid perfect face. It was just coffee that made Lindsay and Barbara cry at your wedding, and it was just coffee cake at the wedding that made everyone else almost sick when the baker added too much flour.

It was just coffee when you had your first son, and your first daughter, and it was just Coffee that made you laugh and stopped you letting him call them 'Starbucks.'

It was your third anniversary when Lindsay notices the cup of freshly brewed, Colombian coffee, and asks what the secret to such a happy marriage is, and for a moment your heart-stops, and all you can think about is how long it's been since it was 'Just Coffee.'


End file.
